


The Messager's son

by Supernaturalfan6590



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Evil Chuck Shurley, Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), Other, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Called Samael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan6590/pseuds/Supernaturalfan6590
Summary: Gabriel had to leave his son with the Winchesters. Michael found out and helps keep an eye on him. John is not happy that Sam wants to look for his real dad.I'm not good with summaries so enjoy the story.
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: In the Beginning-Gabriel's Past





	1. Prologue

A golden-haired man walked over to his son's crib."Hey buddy, I can't take care of you with people chasing me. So, I'm going to take you to another family." He spoke, almost crying.

The baby started to cry. "Oh Samael, I will try to keep an eye on you." He tried to calm the baby.

Samael was whimpering when they appeared in the living room of Mary and John Winchester. Their two kids, Dean and A.J., was still in the room. "Where's your mom at?" Gabriel asked.

"She is in the kitchen, cleaning." Dean responded.

"Dean, who are you talking to?" Mary asked, walking into the living room.

She didn't notice Gabriel until A.J. pointed at him. Mary immediately grabbed her kids. "How the hell did you get into my house?" She asked.

"I need your help." Gabe spoke, rocking a sleeping Sam.

"Can I at least put my kids upstairs?" Mary asked.

"If course, I'm not here to harm you or your family." He said.

She told her kids to go upstairs. Once they were gone, she pulled out a gun. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need you to take care of my son." Gabriel said.

Mary looked confused but still had the gun pointed at him. "Also that gun won't work on me." He pointed out.

If looks could kill, Gabe would've been dead. "What are you?" She asked.

"They call me Gabriel. I'm an archangel." Gabriel answered.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, shocked.

Gabriel sighed. "I need you to take care of my son. I can't raise him when other creatures are after me and angels would try to kill him." He said.

"Angels would want to kill a baby?" Mary asked, lowering her gun.

Yeah, angels aren't like what you would see on t.v. . We are dicks." Gabe said.

Just then, John walked in. "Honey, I'm home. Who is are our guests?" John asked, noticing Gabriel and Sam.

"Sweetie, this is Gabriel. He is giving his kid up for adoption." Mary answered.

"And Gabriel chose us to take care of his kid?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded his head while Sam was still sleeping peacefully. Mary hide the gun in the chair from her husband. "Can I hold him ?" Mary asked Gabe.

Gabe handed Samael over to her. "Where is Dean and A.J. ?" John asked.

"They're upstairs," Mary replied, "What is his name?"

John walked over to Mary and Samael, making Gabriel nervous. He looked at the baby and decided to go upstairs with his actual kids ."I named him Samael ."

"So what is he ?" Mary asked.

"He is a Nephilim." Gabe hesitantly answered.

Mary looked at him confused."What is a nephilim?" She asked.

"A nephilim is a half human and half angel that will be killed for existing." Gabe responded.

"Wait? Angels will kill a baby for existing?" Mary asked , alarmed.

"Like I said, angels are dicks." Gabriel reminded her.

"How the hell can I am I supposed to take care of him if his angel father can't?" Mary asked.

"Because they don't know that he exist." He spoke.

"Where is his mom?" Mary asked.

"Oh, she isn't in the picture anymore." Gabe said, not expecting that question.

He wasn't lying. She, somehow, found one of his safe houses in Florida and left the poor baby with a confused Gabriel behind. He couldn't take care of Samael because he was also Loki, who pissed people off by pranking them and his old family would find them both. That would not be good.

Mary turned her attention to Sam. "Hey Sam." Mary said, making Gabriel smile.

Sam started making happy baby noises. "We will take him but, can he have a picture of you just in case if he wants to find you?" Mary asked.

He wasn't expecting that question either but handed her a locket that has his and his other kids' picture.  
"I'm going to have a few minutes alone and then I'll leave." Gabe said.

Mary nodded her head and handed Samael back to him. She walked upstairs to her family. "Hey Sammy, you are going to stay with them. Just remember that I love you." Gabriel said, trying not to cry again.

He called Mary back into the room. She took Sam away from Gabriel. Thankfully, they still had Dean's and A.J.'s baby stuff that Sam could use.

Gabriel left to meet up with his older brother, Michael, who found out about his son a few months before. "You sure that this is a good idea?" Michael asked.

"No but what choice do I have? You know that Lucifer, Raphael, and the other angels will kill him." Gabriel said.

Michael silently agreed with his younger brother.

A few months later, Gabriel found out that Mary was killed in a house fire because of Azazel. Gabriel wanted to go get Sam back but Micheal claimed that it would look to suspicious to the angels.


	2. Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tall tales episode.

A professor was walking up to a local college when he noticed a beautiful young woman. "Excuse me?" The woman looked up at him. "Are you lost?" He asked.

"No. I've been waiting for you, Professor." She answered.

"Huh," He laughed out, "Are you in one of my classes?"

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, they are big classes," he spoke, "Anyways, my office hours are Tuesday and Thursday mornings."

"Really? I was hoping I could see you now." She said, desperately.

"Um, since you asked so nicely, come on." He spoke.

They both smiled at each other as the pair started to walk inside the Crowford college, not noticing the janitor watching them from the window.

The lady was looking at the back of the book cover that the professor wrote. "Such a handsome photo." She gushed.

Chuckling, the professor responded, "oh, that old thing."

"So, what can I do for you? How's the Anscombe paper coming?" He asked.

"Uh, professor, I ,uh , I have a confession to make." She said.

"Oh, what's that?" The professor asked, interested.

"I'm not really one of your students." The lady confessed.

"Really. Then, why are you here?'" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She was starting to look unsure now. "Maybe I should just go." The lady said.

"Wait." The professor said, causing the lady to turn around and look at him. "I get it. I understand how you're feeling and it's only natural." 

"You are young and wide-eyed and I'm somewhat of a celebrity around here." He continues.

The girl blushes and looked down at her feet. She starts walking towards him. The professor grabs her by the waist. "Don't get me wrong, you're a very beautiful girl. But, it would be wrong to take advantage of you." He said.

The professor moved the hair out of her face. "I just, uh, I just respect you too much." He lied.

They started making out when her started to decay. The professor pulled away to look at her. "Oh my God." He gasped.

The professor started backing up. "What? Don't you like me anymore?" She asked.

The professor, unkowningly, was backing up to the window. "Don't you want me?" The lady asked.

The janitor was ready to walk home when he heard someone falling out the window. He slowly turned around and looked at the body. The professor was laying in a pool of his own blood. "Well, that's one down and about two more to go." He whispered to himself as he put a cherry sucker in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I honestly didn't think that people would read this.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts looking for his Dad.

"I want to look for my biological father." Samael mentioned to John one morning.

"Absolutely not." John scoffed.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because if he really wanted you then he wouldn't have you up to me ." John said.

Samael was confused on how John hated Sam's real father. Luckily, A.J. and Dean came back to the motel room with a case at a local college. "We found a case at CrowFord ." A.J. spoke.

John nodded his head and began packing his clothes and weapons in the duffel bags. "We'll head out right now. So, get packed." John said.

He left the room, leaving the three alone in the room. "What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

"I told him that I want to find my biological father but John said no." Sam filled them in.  
"Dad was right to say no. Why look for him if obviously doesn't want you?" Dean asked, angrily.

A.J. smacked Dean on the back of his head while looked a little hurt. " Go help Dad pack up in the vehicles." A.J. suggested to Dean, leaving no room for an argument.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that she wanted to talk to Sam alone. He grabbed their bags and walked to the Impala and truck. A.J. looked over at Sam, seeing the rebellion in his eyes. "There is no way that we are going to stop you from looking for your Dad, is there?" A.J. states.

"I'm 24 years old. I don't really have to listen to John. So, no there isn't." Sam spoke.

A.J. nodded her head . "Ok, I'll help you. We will start once we get to CrowFord." She said.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." Sam said as he hugged her.  
"You would crash and burn. A.J. laughed.

" Get your asses out here." John yelled, honking the horn. They both ran outside and got into the Impala. Sam was up front with Dean and A.J. was in the back. "What the hell took you guys so long?" De asked, Starting Baby up.

"We were having a brother-and-sister talk without you." A.J. said.

Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'. De started to drive.

Once , they got there, John immediately took Sam to talk to the Janitor, who reported it. "Hello, you must be the Janitor who found the body." John states.

"Yeah, and who are yo-." Gabe cuts himself off, turning around to face John Winchester.  
They both glared at each other . Sam looked at them , really confused. The guy looked like Sam and he looked like the guy in the locket. "Sam, leave the room." John ordered.

"What? No, I'm staying." Sam said, crossing his arms.

John turned around, angrily. He grabbed Sam's arm in a bruising grip. "You will go back to the motel. I'll deal with you later." John whispered, harshly to Sam.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the way John was treating Sam. Sam quickly walked away from them. "What the hell are you doing here?" John asked.

"Working, duh." Gabe spoke.

"Just stay the hell away from my son and leave us the fuck alone." John almost yelled.

"If he wants to see me then you can't really stop thim. He isn't your son ,by the way.  
"I can and I will." John spat out.

How dare He do that to Sam. Sam was clearly curious about meeting Gabriel, plus his powers week coming in soon. John looked pleased that Gabriel wasn't answering. "Now if you excuse me, we have a case to finish." John said.

He left Gabe alone. That is when He knew that he made a mistake by giving Samael up to the Winchesters. Something bad is going to happen and Gabe can feel it. It personally scared him.

______________________________

John quickly drove to the motel room that he shared with Sam. He walked in to the room to see Sam sitting on his bed. "What the hell was that about?" John asked.

"What was what about?" Sam asked. Was John really trying to blame him?

"I bet it was because I wouldn't let you look for your father who doesn't even want you." He spoke, harshly.

"What? No, I thought we were supposed to get answers from the guy." Sam said, getting pissed.  
At this point, John was running in anger. Sam, he thought, was using the case as an excuse. So, John slapped him in the face. It caught Sam off guard. Sam fell to the ground, shocked. "Why the hell are you lying to me,Sam?" John asked.

"I'm not lying, I swear. I wanted to get the case done." Sam said, as he stood up.

John still didn't believe him. John punched Sam right in the face, causing Sam to fall to the ground again. John started kicking him in the chest and stomach. They didn't notice another presence had entered the room until John was going to the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" The male asked.

Sam turned and took a good look at the man. The male was short, had really dark brown eyes, black curly hair, skinny, and wearing a blue T-shirt and black skinny jeans. "What the hell are you?" John asked.

"That is none of your business. Now, I'm giving you one only warning, don't you ever hit my grandson again or I will kill you." He threatened.

But before the starnge man left , Sam felt something powerful from the man, which unblocked his grace that healed him in an instant. Dean knocked on the door. "Hey, we are back. Are you guys ok in there?" De asked.

"Yeah, do you have anything on the case?" John asked.

"It looks like a trickster." A.J. spoke.  
John looked even more pissed . Of course it is," He muttered, " Get ready because I know where it is." 

Sam looked scared. He has an idea of who it might be. Dean and A.J. walked back to their room to pack. Get ready to go, you freak." John spat.

Sam quickly packed his weapon bag as John went to his truck. He walked out of the room to hear John telling the siblings to go without them. Sam started to get a bad feeling about going with John. They didn't question John. "Sam, go in the truck." John ordered.

He went to speak but John shot him a hateful look. So, Sam got in.

__________________________________

After the fake argument with A.J., Dean walked into the atourium. He saw the Janitor sitting in one of the many seats. "So, you are the Trickster." Dean spoke.

"Guilty as charged." Gabe said, raising his hands up.

"What do they call you?" He asked. "Loki. They call me Loki. You are catious of me. Do you think that I'm going to kill you?" Gabe asked.

"No, I think that you have something to do with my younger brother and Dad." Dean spoke, honestly.

"Come to think of it where is your siblings and Dad?" Gabriel asked, concerned. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sammy is with my Dad and A.J. is with me." He answered.

Gabriel's eyes widen in fear and teleportated to where Sam and John was. "What the hell are you doing here?" John asked, blocking Sam from Gabe's view.

"What is going on here ?" Gabriel asked as he shoved John out of his way towards Sam. Gabriel used his grace to make John stay where he was. Sam flinched when He felt Gabriel's grace. He knelt down next to Sam. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you are coming with me." Gabe spoke.

Gabriel, then, used his grace to make Sam fall asleep. "Just take the freak." John spat out.

Gabriel just glared and teleportated Sam and him to one of Gabriel's safe houses. He carefully set Sam on the bed in the guest bedroom.

He turned off the lights and closed the door. He walked into the living room to see Michael. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Gabe asked.

"I have some news on the Winchester Siblings, along with Heaven and Hell." Michael spoke. "What about them?" Gabe asked. "Heaven and Hell are using the Winchesters as vessels and in raising Lucifer to start the apocalypse." Michael explained.

"Who ordered them to start the apocalypse?" Gabriel asked, confused.

" My guess is Raphael did." Michael answered, truthfully. " I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about this." Gabe spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I'll be posting some more in the future. I am working on some books that I will post here and fanfiction.net. I hope that you are staying safe.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be on hold because I am working on this story and 2 Criminal minds fanfics. I hope that you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New years. I'll update soon hopefully. This isn't going to be abandoned because I don't really like leaving my work unfinished. I hope you are still staying safe 💖.


End file.
